Crimson Rose
by insane-o-matic-echidna
Summary: Knuxamy, after Amy gets a strange reading from her psychic ablities of her tarots, she must go to Angel Island and question why she is dreaming and having visions of Knuckles and also confront her true emotions. Romance unfolds..
1. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Crimson Rose

Okay, this is a KnuxAmy(Knuckles x Amy), obviously, anyway, I like this pairing and prefer it to SonAmy, even though I do like Sonic and Amy together and sometimes Rouge and Knuckles together, I think it's more acceptable that Sonic would eventually love Tails and Shadow would go with Rouge. So really, it's only this VERY cute couple that can exist in my fics. Knuckles DOES have a crush on Rouge, but I think Rouge loves Shadow a bit more passionately, and the same with the Sonic-Tails-Amy thing. In conclusion, KNUXAMY RULES!

______ ^ (^_______

Amy was doing her shopping again, wandering around the streets to get food for her apartment. Since Amy was a orphan on Little Planet and was raised by nature and the animals, Station Square was still a bit foreign to her, and getting used to cosmopolitan life was hard. One person was _always on her mind though. Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy had a crush on him since she met him, but Sonic never exactly treated her right. He always seemed to be a big brother figure for her, not a boyfriend, and lately she was getting extremely jealous of how pally Sonic and Tails were getting. God, she hated Tails. He used to also be like a brother, sort of like a little one, but lately Tails was turning into a rival for her love. Even if she knew Sonic would have to be homosexual, she knew he'd still love Tails, unlike her, who was being treated like a piece of dirt..  
  
"OUTTA THA WAY YA STUPID ****ING HEDGEHOG!" A man in a car shouted angrily.  
  
Amy stuck her two fingers up at him, and walked over to the sidewalk with a huff. She'd never really liked cars. Noisy things, she thought, and giggled as the man in the car swore childishly at her. Heck, even the man treated her better than Sonic did. "I seem to have lost my edge." Amy said to herself and sighed. She had Birdie, her friend from the clutches of Zero, but it wasn't enough. Sonic disliked her, Tails hated her, Cream was a kid and Rouge was too 'busy' with Shadow. Amy looked up into the sky. She liked the sky, it reminded her of her planet, and the serenity of it. Miles of fields and flowers, but they were all spoilt by Eggman's robotization. Amy sighed again as she approached her apartment building. She walked up the stairs slowly, got to her room and unlocked it. She laid her bags down and huffed out of breathlessness. "Hmmm.." Amy paused, "I think I still have my Tarot Cards.." She searched for them and found them in a box with a rose carved out on the wood in gold. She opened the box, laid the cards out and hovered her hands over them. Amy saw a flash go in her mind and saw a beautiful red rose floating, behind it was what looked like a mural from the Echidna Empire. The flash came again, and Amy stopped for a second and thought. "Red rose?" Amy thought, "Chaos? Tikal? .. Oh.. the echidnas!" She looked at her tarots and it came to her. "Knuckles?"_

Next Day:

Amy was approaching Sonic's house and thought 'What's this got to do with Knuckles? I have to find out!' She climbed up the steps to Sonic's house and rang on the door. The door opened and Tails peeped out. "Hmmph, look what the cat dragged in!" Tails gave a smirk and Amy said "Shut up." "Wow Amy, comeback of the century.. SHUT UP!" Amy pushed Tails out of the way with a huff and then saw Sonic eating his trademark chilli dogs. "Hi Sonic." Amy smiled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic shouted, "IT'S MY NIGHTMARE ALL OVER AGAIN!" Amy rolled her eyes, then said "Anyway, can I use the Tornado?"

"To paint it pink? You gotta be kiddin' me!" Sonic chuckled. "I have to see Knuckles Sonic.." Amy looked down. "What do you have to do with ol' knucklehead?" Sonic smirked. "I HAVE TO SEE HIIIIIM!" Amy lost her temper. "Yeesh, Ames, fine I'll take ya later."

Later:  
  
  
  


Sonic was in the Tornado with Amy in the backseat. "How long is it to Angel Island Sonic?" Amy asked. "Tails said it's not really far, about twenty minutes… wait, I HAFTA SPEND TWENTY MINUTES WITH YOU?! AAAAAAAH!" Amy sighed and solemnly said "Fine. I won't talk…"

Fifteen Minutes Later:  
  
  
"..Arewethereyetarewethereyetarewethereyet?"  Amy kept repeating. "JUST A LITTLE FURTHHHER!" Sonic shouted, annoyed, "YOU'VE BEEN ASKING ME THE SAME QUESTION FOR THE LAST TEN MINUTES!" "YAY! ANGEL ISLAND!" Amy saw the floating island in the sky and Sonic shifted into landing gear. "Don't expect a warm welcome from Knucklehead Ames! Sonic huffed. "I'll be careful Sonic, don't worry.." "Nah, Amy, IT'S KNUCKLES I'M WORRIED ABOUT HAHAHAHA!" Amy got her mallet out, and whacked Sonic on the head as they landed. "Bye Sonic." Amy ran off in a pink flash and Sonic rolled his eyes and took off with the plane.

Altar:..

Knuckles stood there like a statue, always looking for signs for movement. Even animals weren't allowed near the emerald.

the red echidna took his special batch of grapes, and ate them all in one BIG mouthful, only leaving the stalk, and in rare cases, Knux ate the stalk as well. "Hmm, seems like a peaceful day." Knuckles looked from side to side, then sat down and closed his eyes for a little nap. Knuckles never fully slept, but taking naps for twenty minutes every four hours seemed to do the trick. "Aaah, peace.." His violet eyes gazed upon the sunset. "HI KNUCKLES!" A seemingly pink monster came right in front of Knuckles face, "GYAAAH!" Knuckles fell down the altar and Amy screamed. When Knuckles stopped he got up very slowly with a limp, Amy reached for him and he fell down. She helped him up. "I'm sorry Knuckles.. I really am.." It started to rain.

Poor Knuckles. What's Amy gonna do?


	2. Holding Back Secrets

Crimson Rose Chapter Two:

Yay, chap two! I love Knuxamy! I'll really try to do a much longer chapter this time. Fingers crossed..

Amy was nearly incapable of lifting Knuckles' heavy frame, especially in the heavy rain and fog that Angel Island experienced, but somehow, she managed. Knuckles did have a small hut in the Angel Jungle that Amy quickly found. Even she thought, it was a little degraded, or as Sonic would put it, "A crappy piece of ****!", but with her determination and house-keeping skills, she thought she'd spiff it up a little. Still holding Knuckles in her arms, with her red stylish boots that were now ruined because they weren't exactly waterproof, she kicked the locked door, swinging it open and then closing it easily with the same shoes. She lay down Knuckles on the mockery of a bed he had, and sighed with relief.

"Phew." Amy sat down on the hard wooden chair. Knuckles, even with his muscles and determination, was not a good D.I.Y expert at all, and Amy experienced that feeling in her backside as one of the thorns on the wood of the chair pricked her legs "Owccchh.." Amy winced then sat on floor, clutching her backside to make the pain numb, she also swore like when Sonic ran away and stuck two fingers up at her, and NOT in the hippy way. The near-magenta coloured hedgehog saw a few books on Knuckles' shanty shelf, so out of boredom she toddled over there, still holding herself.

She peered at the old books, one said "History of the Anthropomorphic Civilisations."

she sighed, knowing that Knuckles' could've had something actually LESS boring, but still, she flipped through it, turning to something very familiar of hers:

"History of Hedgehog Anthropomorphs  
Content:

125 South Island Hedgehogs  
131 Little Planet Hedgehogs  
143 Westside Island Hedgehogs  
150 Cocoa Island Hedgehogs

156 Other Hedgehogs"

Amy quickly flipped to the Little Planet pages, and read:

"The Little Planet hedgehogs were ruled by the Rose Kingdom many years ago, and now they have seemed to have disappeared. Animals migrated onto the planet's seemingly perfect soil and surface, and have replaced them. Now, remnants of the Kingdom have became perfect breeding grounds after Doctor Robotnik's robotization and recovery of the land from it. The planet has been administrated by the Station Square government as the animals land."

"Oh well, nice to know that my home is okay… wait… ROSE KINGDOM?! I'M A REMNANT! Oh… wait, every hedgehog must be a Rose when they're from my planet… but if they're all gone.. I might be a princess, OR EVEN A QUEEN!" Amy noticed she was talking to herself, and looked around if anyone was eavesdropping, Knuckles had now gone from being faint, to being asleep judging by his snoring, and even if Amy was shouting in her squealing-girly loud way, he wouldn't know about it.

Amy sighed, she did see a TV, probably a gift from Rouge or something, but the pink hedgehog guessed Knuckles didn't know what exactly the hell it was due to the teeth-marks on it. She found a plug and tuned the TV in to see her favourite show "Pink Detectives of the Future." The television was loud, and she heard a grumble. Amy gasped as the red echidna opened his violet eyes and rose from his slumber. "Yuhhhhhh…" The echidna suddenly opened his eyes and rose. "Amy… why are you here? IS THIS ANOTHER OF SONIC'S TRICKS TO STEAL MY EMERALD?!!" The echidna snarled, "Knuckles.. I'm sorry I hurt you, I don't even know why I'm here either, but something in my mind is wrong.. and it has something to do with this place..", "Huh? You've never been here, yet you have business?! Hehah, silly girl.." Knuckles smirked "You won't think I'm so silly when I whack you with my hammer!" Knuckles retorted, "Anyway Knuckles, you're hurt now… you hafta be healed..", "Amy, I am capable of taking care of myself..," Knuckles lifted his leg, "YOWWW! ****!"

Amy rolled her eyes and sat down next to the red angriness, "Poor you.." Knuckles made a annoyed face, then said, "I don't need any sympathy from you, you Sonic loving creep.." Amy looked down, then shot a stare at Knuckles, "You can talk Knuckles, all you ever do is stare at Rouge's breasts when you know she has rejected you for Shadow, if anything, YOU'RE THE CREEP!" Knuckles gulped, knowing this was one comeback he could not reply to. "You always listen to Eggman and you act like some kind of loner, but you should listen to Sonic, Sonic may act cool, but underneath, I think he has a good heart…" The crimson monotreme was annoyed, "Stupid girl, being taken in by his charms!" "I CAN SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU AND ROUGE!" Amy replied, then said, "STOP BEING SO GULLIBLE!" Knuckles beared his teeth, then shouted "STOP BEING SUCH A TARGET FOR THAT BLUE THINGS AFFECTIONS!!" He looked down, then added, "…He uses you.. and sometimes… that actually hurts me.. because.." Amy wondered, "B-b-be-cause?"

"..I-I actually.. lik—DON'T HATE YOU AMY!" Knuckles sighed, knowing that probably not letting his true feelings go would weigh like a ton of bricks on him. "Oh. Well.. um.. I don't hate you either Knuckles.."

Amy gulped, then silently said, "I think the day has been hard on both of us, you need your sleep.."

Knuckles sighed, then lay back down with a grunt. Amy walked over to the TV and the thorny chair, and sat down.

She did notice that Knuckles somehow had a bathroom, a dirty one at that. She'd need a lot of work to tame a wildcard's house, and Amy knew it wasn't going to be easy. Out of her bag that she somehow carried with Knuckles, she took out a pink blanket and her favourite Sonic plushie. She snuggled into it and felt herself fall drowsy. "Stupidd Knucklesss.." She muttered and fell into her wedding dream again.

DREAM:

Sonic: Amy… I love you!

Amy: SONIC!

:switches to wedding altar:

Sonic: I do.

Amy: I DEFINITELY DO!

Amy kissed Sonic… but it wasn't Sonic… it was now Knuckles. Amy gasped.::

Amy woke up and gasped again, she'd usually kiss Sonic and wake up, but now, it seemed to be Knuckles who was kissing her. She shook her head and muttered a sigh, "What's with my mind!?"

Done! Yayz!


End file.
